The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of bee balm plant, botanically known as Monarda ‘Blue Moon’, and hereinafter also referred to solely as the cultivar ‘Blue Moon’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was selected from seed collected by the hybridizers on Aug. 9, 2012 from a selfing made on Jun. 12, 2012 at the hybridizing plot of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, between the proprietary unreleased, not patented hybrid known as H10-26-07 as the female or seed parent as well as the male or pollen parent. The plant was a single selection originally made in the summer of 2014 from the batch of seeds sown in the fall of 2012. Further selection was completed in the trial fields of the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2015 and the plant was assigned the breeder code of H12-62-3. The plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings since in 2014 at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., and the subsequent asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable, true to type and identical to the original selection.
No plants of Monarda ‘Blue Moon’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, under this or any name, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was sold or disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventors.